La tecnología nos acerca — y nos aleja —
by Lily Loop
Summary: Si juntamos un noviazgo escondido, una foto llena de sugerentes proposiciones y un marido/padre ausente, claramente saldría de eso: una Sakura pidiendo el divorcio y Sarada activando el Sharingan. La cotidianidad de la familia Uchiha era digna de un retrato... !Bavo!


_**Summary**_**: **_Si juntamos un noviazgo escondido, una foto llena de sugerente proposiciones y un marido/padre ausente, claramente saldría de eso, una Sakura pidiendo el divorcio y Sarada activando el Sharingan. La cotidianidad de la familia Uchiha era digna de un retrato... !Bavo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_todo lo que no reconoces, es mío. El resto pertenece a Kishimoto y cia._

* * *

**La tecnología nos acerca… y nos aleja  
Capítulo Único**

Cuando la tecnología e internet llegaron a Konoha, fue un hito inolvidable para cada uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, que no entendían como esa pequeña maquina podía arreglarles la vida de forma brutal.

Para Naruto, había sido todo un descubrimiento entender que no era necesario golpear la pantalla de esa cosa que llamaban "pc", para prenderlo. – por su culpa se habían roto más de una quincena de computadores. – como también lo fue para Sai, enterarse que ahí caían todos los libros del universo, organizados por tema, títulos, nombre, etc., etc. O para Ino, que cuando por fin logró conectar su notebook – porque obviamente ella estaría un paso más adelante que el resto de los ninjas. – al internet, descubrió lo que eran las imágenes de modelos en poca ropa, o los chats para encontrar pareja. Para Shikamaru, fue encontrar un nuevo entretenimiento; Dota y Lol, junto con WoW se habían vuelto su vicio, encerrándolo en su pieza por muchas horas, volviendo loca a su madre. Sakura fue una de las últimas en interesarse por esos aparatitos, junto con Tenten. Ambas simplemente se agregaron a la fiebre tecnológica cuando Ino llego gritando sobre celulares inteligentes, donde no era necesario tener que estar con el culo pegado a la silla, y podías llevarlos hasta al baño, disfrutando de entretenidos juegos mientras cag… Ambas chicas, pelirosa y la de chonguitos, se volvieron unas viciosas de Candy Crush, pero antes de llegar al juego, conocieron lo que era Facebook… el maldito Facebook.

**Muchos años después**

− Mamá, serán sólo 5 minutos en el notebook, prometo cronometrarlos. – Rogaba Sarada.

Su queridísima madre le había prohibido meterse al computador, luego de pillarla a las 4 y media de la mañana completamente pegada a la pantalla.

− No Sarada, estás castigada. – La pelinegra bufó y paso como un bólido por al lado de su hermano Seiya de 13 años y esquivo a Mika, la pequeña niñas de tiernos 18 meses que todavía se balanceaba para caminar. − ¡Ten cuidado con tus hermanos!

− ¡Hmph! – el monosílabo siendo casi gritado por su hija, la altero por sobremanera, pero se contuvo al ver a Mika tirando su pantalón.

− ¿Dime? – Mika, de ojos negros y pelo magenta, balbuceo un par de cosas, hasta que dijo lo quería decir.

− Papá. – Sakura se apoyo en la encima. De Sasuke no sabía hace casi 2 meses. Luego de una estúpida discusión.

Sasuke de la nada le había dicho que se iba de misión junto a Naruto y era muy probable que está se extendiera por meses. Fiel a su temperamento, y por todos los antecedentes anteriores, donde Sasuke comenzaba nuevamente a aislarse de ella, le gritó que era un desconsiderado. Que siempre pensaba en él y que sus propios hijos ya ni lo conocían. Sasuke ni siquiera se defendió, simplemente subió a las habitaciones de sus retoños, besando la frente de Sarada y haciéndola prometer que cuidaría de todos, abrazando a Seiya y exigiéndole que no causase desastres en su ausencia, y por último, levantando a su pequeña Mika, para regalarle muchos besos y prometerle que le traería un dinosaurio verde, muy parecido al que había tenido él, pero que ahora reposaba todo destruido en una estantería de "recuerdos", por culpa de Seiya, que practicando su Chidori, lo había quemado.

− No sé cuando vuelva, bebé. – se agacho a la altura de su hija y miro esos ojitos tan parecidos a los de su padre. Sólo Seiya tenía sus ojos. − ¿Quieres ir al parque?

− Ño, papá. – negó con fuerza. A veces se le olvidaba que esa pequeña miniatura, tenía el genio asqueroso de su padre y hermana mayor.

− Mika… − le dijo en modo de advertencia.

− ¡Mamá! ¡Sarada igual se metió al computador! – Sakura se levantó furiosa.

− ¡Eres un cotilla, maldito! – Oh no, esa impertinente adolescente sería castigada hasta el fin de sus días por haber insultado a su hermano. − ¡Les diré que revisen tu computador y vean todo el porno que tienes! – Sakura, que justo en ese momento iba pasando por el lado de su hijo, lo miró esperando una explicación. Las mejillas sonrojadas le indicaron que Sarada no mentía.

− Quiero tu notebook en mi pieza, ahora. – se lo confisco. Seiya boqueo como pez fuera del agua, pero Sakura no le dio tiempo para que se explicara porque subió con rapidez las escaleras. – Sarada, te dije que no te podías…

− Sakura. – murmuro el hombre que se encontraba reflejado en la pantalla. – Sakura. – repitió.

− Sarada, terminas de hablar con tu padre y luego apagas eso. – La pelinegra miró sin entender a su madre y a su padre. Sasuke hizo una mueca y Sakura salió de la habitación de su hija, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

− Mamá… − susurro. – Papá ¿qué sucede?

− Es mejor que hable con ella y luego te expliqué a ti. – Sarada iba a replicar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. – Pon a Seiya y Mika en la pantalla, Sarada. Quiero verlos. – la pelinegra asintió y bajo corriendo a buscar a sus hermanos. Mika se encontraba sentada en el suelo, jugando con unos cubos y Seiya estaba sentado en el sofá, refunfuñando.

− Papá quiere verlos. – Ambos se giraron sin entender. – Está por el computador. – Seiya se puso de pie y corrió arriba a encontrarse con su papá. Mika intentó moverse rápido, pero sus movimientos seguían siendo torpes, así que Sarada la tomo en brazos y subió con ella, pero antes, miró hacía la cocina y vio a su madre refregar un plato con ahincó.

− ¡Papá! – grito la pequeña, en cuanto se encontró sentada frente al computador. − ¡Papá! – Se lanzó a besar la pantalla.

− Mika, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó él, mirando a su pequeña completamente extasiada por verlo.

− Bem, ¡papá! – y volvió a lanzarse sobre la pantalla para tocar su mejilla a la distancia.

− Papá, el otro día junto a Bolt practicamos muchos jutsus. – Sasuke escuchaba a su hijo con atención. – Y muchos me resultaron. Te sentirás orgulloso de mí en cuanto los veas.

− Ya estoy orgulloso de ustedes. – Sarada que se encontraba sentada sobre la silla, con Mika en sus piernas miró a su padre. Lo conocía tanto, que era consciente que a pesar de estar feliz de verlos, también quería ver a su madre. – Sara, debo irme. Hablaremos otro día, ¿bueno?

− Nos mandas un mensaje, papi. – respondió la pelinegra. Mika comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

− ¡Ño! ¡Papá! – hizo un puchero que enterneció a los tres que la miraban. – Papá, amo. – Sasuke no se pondría a llorar ahí mismo, pero ganas no le faltaban. Sus hijos estaban creciendo sin él cerca. Si supieran que él los extrañaba el triple de lo que creían.

− Cuídense. – fue su escueta respuesta y cerró su facebook. Carraspeo para tragar el nudo en su garganta y miró a su alrededor. Naruto, todavía lloriqueaba luego de ver a sus hijos por computador.

− ¿No que los Hokage no van a misiones? – reclamó aun llorando.

− Terminemos pronto. – y siguieron su camino.

**O.O**

− ¿Qué pasa? – Sarada se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, luego de dejar a Mika sobre el piso nuevamente, donde estaban sus cubos. Seiya por su parte, se lanzó al patio a entrenar para que su padre lo encontrara más fuerte cuando llegara.

− Cosas de grandes. – la pelinegra levantó una ceja, enervando a su madre. – Sarada, basta.

− No. No puedo parar cuando te veo sufrir. – le argumentó la pelinegra y se acercó a ella, para quedar a su altura. Sarada, era alta para solo tener 16 años. − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Estoy cansada de todo Sarada. De que tu padre siempre se largue y desaparezca por tanto tiempo, sin pensar en nosotros. A veces siento que cometí un error al aceptar estar con él. – Sarada se tapo la boca asombrada. – Lo amo, Sara. Lo amo mucho, pero ya es tiempo de que piense en mi y en ustedes.

− ¿Te quieres separar? – Sakura se levantó de hombros. − ¿Tienes claro que papá no te dejara ir tan fácilmente?

− A tu padre yo no le importo. – y dio por finalizada la conversación al girarse para seguir cocinando. – Y tú señorita, estás castigada otra semana más.

− ¿Qué hice? – preguntó Sarada alterada y confundida.

− Te metiste al computador y trataste a tu hermano de maldito. – Sarada bufó.

− Me metí porque papá me mando un mensaje a mi face avisando que se metería para charlar con nosotros. – justifico la bella chica. – Y lo de Seiya, fue una calentura de momento. Sabes que lo amo.

− Puedes darme todos los argumentos del mundo, Sarada, pero sigues siendo mi hija y vives bajo mi techo, así que estás castigada y sin computador por dos semanas. – Sarada pateo el suelo.

− Mamá, no seas así. – Sakura se giro para mirarla. Sarada estaba abatida. – Eres cruel.

− ¿Por qué me bloqueaste en tu face? – preguntó de sopetón, recordando ese pequeño y gran detalle. – Ya no puedo ver tus publicaciones. – la pelinegra se sonrojo.

− Es que, digamos que… puede ser que no me gustara tener a mi madre en face. Me basta con papá. – Sakura se sintió ofendida.

− Ok. Si prefieres a tu padre, allá tú. – dijo Sakura, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir. Sarada la vio caminar y salió tras ella, pisando sus talones.

− Mamá no me refiero a que prefiera a papá… − Sarada se detuvo al mirar a su madre tomar a Mika, para luego volver a seguirla en el camino hacía al patio. Le hizo un gesto a Seiya para que la siguiera. – Mamá. – la volvió llamó.

− Saldré con tus hermanos. Cocina para ti y puedes hacer lo que quieras. – A pesar de que Sarada buscaba que su castigo fuese levantado, no se conformaba con eso. Su madre estaba enojada, o más que enojada, estaba dolida.

− Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? – Sakura miro a su hija mayor, que se encontraba completamente descolocada.

− Que ahora te entenderás con tu padre. Yo iré a hacer otras cosas. – Y se largó, dejándola sola y triste.

Subió las escaleras y se metió a su computador con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas que querían salir. Al conectarse a su face, recorrió las noticias y publicaciones de sus amigos. Entre los conectados, buscó a quien necesitaba, pero no fue necesario que siguiera, porque de inmediato una ventana de chat se abrió.

_**Bolt Uzumaki**__  
Holaaaa! _

Sarada sonrió y le respondió de inmediato.

_**Sarada Uchiha**__  
Hola __  
_  
_**Bolt Uzumaki**__  
A ti te pasa algo ¿qué ocurre?_

_**Sarada Uchiha**__  
Nada, solo pelee con mamá y me siento triste _

_**Bolt Uzumaki**__  
Esos ojitos tan bonitos no pueden estar tristes. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? _

_**Sarada Uchiha**__  
Si… _

Sarada espero el visto y espero que el puntito verde de conectado, se desapareciera.

Siguió mirando face por face. Entró al de su madre y vio varios de los álbumes. En todos ellos, salían sus hermanos o ella. Su mamá los amaba.

− Sara. – La voz de su no-novio la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo levantar la vista, para mirarlo acuclillado en su ventana. Sarada se puso de pie y Bolt bajó de ahí. Camino hacía él y lo abrazo fuertemente. − ¿Qué paso con tía Sakura?

− Está enojada conmigo. La bloquee en mi face para que no viera mis publicaciones. – Bolt hizo un sonido con la lengua. Como un chasquido. – Si, sé que cometí un error, pero es que a veces muero por gritarle al mundo que te quiero y teniéndome a mi madre revisando mis cosas, es incomodo. Además, no pararía hasta saber quién es el "novio" de su hija.

− ¿Y eso es malo? – Sarada se separó del pecho de Bolt, para mirarlo confundida. – Tú me quieres, yo te quiero ¿porqué no pueden saber los demás? – la pelinegra lo miró con sus ojitos brillantes.

− Si papá se entera, te degolla. Mi madre no guardaría el secreto. – Sarada también había bloqueado a Sasuke y a todos los amigos adultos de sus padres. Sólo los más cercanos y conocidos de la academia sabían, aunque nadie decía nada. Conocido por toda la aldea y resto del mundo, era el temperamento de Sasuke para con quien osara mirar a su hija con algo más de amistad.

− Subestimas a tía Sakura. Yo creo que si guardaría el secreto. – El rubio la tomo de las mejillas y se acercó para darle un beso sutil a Sarada. Al terminar, apoyo su frente en la de ella y acaricio su espalda. – Sara, mamá ya sabe. Himawari ya sabe y Seiya se enterará pronto ¿de verdad quieres seguir callando?

− Bolt, tú no entiendes. – se soltó, dejando al rubio con las manos estiradas y una evidente cara de fastidio. – Mis permisos serían más restringidos.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaran que nos vamos a ir a acostar a cualquier parte? – Sarada se sonrojo furiosamente. – Te recuerdo, bonita, que eso ya lo hacemos hace algún tiempo.

− ¿Puedes no decirlo? Me da vergüenza. – Bolt sonrió de medio lado, derritiéndola como siempre. – Eres un tonto.

− Que te adora. – Y ahora si la beso con fuerza, abriendo su boca y degustando el sabor de su no-chica. – Sara, deberías hablar con tu mamá. La vi camino hacia mi casa. Iba muy triste.

− Si, lo sé. – la pelinegra volvió a apretarse contra el cuerpo del rubio. – La desbloquearé y dejaré que mire todo lo mío.

− ¿Hay otra razón para que la hayas sacado así de tu face? – Sarada guardo silencio algunos segundos.

− Algunos amigos la miran de otra forma. – Bolt se sorprendió. Tía Sakura era hermosa, pero nunca espero que chicos de su edad la miraran con deseo. – Varios me han preguntado por la "guapa pelirosa" que comenta mis estados y es bastante desagradables tener que decirle que es mi madre. ¿Cómo pueden ser así?

− Bueno, seamos sinceros; Tía Sakura está como quiere. – Sarada se alejo del rubio y lo golpeo en el pecho. – Es broma, o sea, no es broma, pero yo prefiero a su hija… − la pelinegra lo seguía mirando furiosa. – No estoy diciendo que las miré a ambas y me decidí por ti.

− La estás cagando. – Bolt se sobo la nuca. – No pueden mirar a mi mamá así. Es mi mamá. – Bolt le dio la razón. También había tenido leves altercados con algunos amigos que habían alabado la belleza de su madre. Hinata y Sakura causaban revoluciones en población adolescente de Konoha y sus alrededores.

− ¿No crees que sea mejor eliminar a esos idiotas y dejar a tu madre? – Sarada lo miró como si este hubiese descubierto una nueva fórmula matemática que explicaría la creación del universo. − ¿Sara?

− Soy una tonta. – Caminó a su computador y metiéndose a su facebook, desbloqueo a Sakura y elimino a más de una veintena de chicos. Era el momento de confiar en su madre y erradicar a los malditos buitres que deseaban algo que no deberían desear. – ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

− Si y se largo a llorar. – le hizo un gesto para que se levantará de la silla. Bolt se sentó y la tomo de las caderas para que se sentara sobre él. Así aprovecharía de hacerle cariño, mientras ella seguía revisando su red social.

− Papá estuvo a punto. Mika le dijo que lo amaba. – Bolt, que se encontraba fascinado besando detrás de su oreja, hizo un sonido parecido al de una leve carcajada. – Me haces cosquillas.

− Es tu castigo por portarte mal. – Sarada se sonrió. – Mi viejo me dijo que llegarían pronto.

− ¿De verdad? Eso sería maravilloso. Mamá está furiosa con mi padre y tiene intenciones de separarse. – Bolt se separo para mirarla sorprendido. – No te preocupes, dudo que lo haga. Lo ama mucho y sabes que mi padre no permitiría que lo dejará porque a su manera, también la ama.

− Los adultos son extraños. – Sarada asintió. − ¿Ese no es tu padre? – Sarada miró el inicio de su face y vio una foto de su padre a torso descubierto y pelo mojado. Naruto lo había etiquetado, poniendo de descripción: "El teme por fin se bañó". La inocente foto, a juicio de su padrino, provoco más de un centenar de "me gustas" (tenía demasiados amigos por ser Hokage) y más de una treintena de comentarios. Cuando Sarada los abrió vio a muchas mujeres y compañeras de academia piropear a su padre.

Sasuke, a pesar de estar bordeando los 40 años, seguía siendo en extremo guapo. Las mujeres seguían cayendo como moscas cuando lo veían pasar y su cuerpo, que al parecer no conocía del paso del tiempo, continuaba siendo fuerte y con músculos marcados.

− ¡Mira las Babosas! – Bolt entorno los ojos. Su bonita chica era una celosa.

**O.O**

Habían pasado varios días y Sarada seguía sin poder hablar con su madre. No era porque no quisiera, sino que Sakura no le daba el espacio. Apenas ella se acercaba, ella fingía estar ocupada o se largaba para revisar el pañal de Mika, o hacer las tareas con Seiya. Ya era momento de que parara con todo.

− Mamá, deja de eludirme. – la pelirosa, que estaba en su dormitorio echándose crema y cepillando su cabello, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara. – Gracias.

− ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó impersonalmente. Tratando de sonar correcta, pero distante.

− Lamento lo que hice y dije. – agacho su cabeza. Sakura, que no estaba acostumbrada al remordimiento ni las disculpas de ningún Uchiha, casi se fue de espaldas. – También tengo a mi padre bloqueado y si dije lo que dije es porque soy una tonta. No me supe expresar.

− ¿Qué escondes? – Sarada retorció sus manos. − ¿Tu relación con Bolt?

− ¿Cómo sabes? – Sakura sonrió. Su hija había caído. – Tus técnicas no me gusta del todo. – le reprocho. – Y sí, tengo una relación con Bolt.

− ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas escondérmelo? – Sarada se encogió de hombros. – Ven acá. – la pelinegra se acercó a su madre, gateando por la cama y posándose a su lado. – En mi puedes confiar todo lo que quieras, cariño. Te tuve 9 meses en mi panza, conozco todas tus facetas y he guiado cada uno de tus pasos ¿no encuentras que lo mínimo que deberías tenerme, es confianza? – Sarada asintió alicaída. − ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

− Más o menos un año. – la pelirosa asintió.

− ¿Tú y él…? – Sarada se sonrojo, pero asintió. – Wow, no esperaba que empezaras tan pequeña. Tú naciste de mi primera vez y la primera vez de tu padre. – La pelinegra se sorprendió. − ¿Te cuidas?

− Si. – respondió escuetamente, evitando mirarla.

− Sara, mírame. Es normal, o sea, esperaba que te esperaras un poco más, pero conociendo al hijo de Naruto, y teniendo a Kakashi como tío directo, es imposible que se contuviera. Además, eres tan hermosa… En fin. – Sarada levantó sus ojos y vio la sonrisa abierta de su madre. – Mañana te quiero en mi consulta después de tus entrenamientos, ¿ok?

− ¿Para qué?

− Cariño, no quiero ser una abuelita joven, así que buscaremos un buen método anticonceptivo. – Sarada está vez se puso morada. – Y, evitaremos que tu padre se entere ¿bueno?

− Pensé que correrías a contarle. – Sakura abrió la boca ofendida. – Siempre le cuentas todo, mamá.

− Si, pero estas cosas son de mujeres. Ya tendrá él que explicarle a Seiya sobre la sexualidad. – Sarada se río. Se imaginaba a su padre hablando sobre "abejitas" y "flores" a un Seiya que ya conocía todo eso y más, gracias a la pornografía. – Aunque llegará un poco tarde.

− Mami, te quiero mucho. – La pelirosa hizo un bonito puchero que enterneció a su hija y no se contuvo a tirarse sobre ella, abrazándola.

− ¿En qué momento creciste? Eras mi bebé hasta hace muy poco. – murmuraba al borde del llanto.

− Sigo siendo tu bebé, junto a Seiya y Mika. – Sakura le dio la razón, separándose de ella. – Vi los álbumes que subes en tu face. En todos aparecemos nosotros.

− Son mi vida, Sarada. Obviamente que le mostraría al mundo mis hermosos hijos. – Sarada dejo caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre. Sakura aprovecho de acariciar sus cabellos.

− ¿Todavía piensas en separarte? – la pelirosa detuvo las caricias, pero Sarada no se levantó

− Es complejo, cariño. A veces el corazón se aburre de ceder tanto. – La pelinegra le encontró la razón. Antes de estar con Bolt, muchas veces estuvo a punto de tirar la esponja al ver la nula respuesta de él. Además, el muy idiota coqueteaba con chicas frente a ella. Sarada también sabía lo que era un corazón roto. – Tu padre es un idiota.

− Pero así lo quieres ¿no? – Sakura esbozo una sonrisa triste, que Sarada no vio. – Mamá, tú eres maravillosa. Y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, tienes todo mi apoyo.

− Gracias, mi amor. No dudaba de eso. – se agacho y beso la cabeza de su hija que todavía reposaba sobre sus piernas. − ¿Te mando un mensaje a tu face?

− Si. Llego a mi celu y por eso me metí de inmediato. – Sarada acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Mami, él nos extraña y sobre todo a ti.

− ¿Cómo crees? Tu padre los ama con locura. – la pelinegra no pudo negarlo. – Te aseguro que estuvo a punto de llorar en cuanto los vio.

− La verdad es que sí. Es muy sensible, pero se hace el tonto. – ambas rieron. − ¿Viste la foto que subió tío Naruto?

− ¿Qué foto? – Sarada sonrió con malicia. Los celos muchas veces era una buena herramienta para encaminar las cosas y quizás con ellos, lograría que su madre no quisiera separarse de su padre.

− Iré por el notebook. – se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación. Antes de devolverse, pasó por el cuarto de Mika y la vio dormir tranquilamente, abrazada a un peluche con el símbolo Uchiha. Camino hacía el cuarto de Seiya para verlo dormir todo destapado y con la boca abierta. Lo tapó para que no se resfriara. – Esperemos a que se prenda. – Le dijo a su madre luego de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Las dos estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, y esperaban expectantes que el pc se prendiera. Cuando termino de cargarse, Sarada abrió su red social y busco el perfil de su padre. En cuanto lo abrió, la foto en la que había sido etiquetado, apareció.

− Está desnudo. – murmuro Sakura.

−No, está a torso descubierto. Deja agrandarla. – clickeo sobre ella y ahí la pudieron en ver en su completo apogeo. Sakura se tapo la boca con fuerza y una vena empezó a reflejar en su frente.

− Mira todas esas mujeres… tu padre tiene su face lleno de "amigas" – concluyo furiosa.

− Nooo, esa foto la subió tío Naruto. Él es el que tiene tantas amigas, ya sabes, por eso de ser Hokage. Es más fácil, según él, estar enterado de todo gracias a esto. – La pelirosa encontró válida la explicación, pero seguía estando furiosa.

− Mira a esa Ayumi, ¡dejo hasta su número! – Sakura uso unas palabrotas que llegarían a sonrojar a la a una estatua de mármol, y más aun a su hija, que la miraba sorprendidísima. – Son todas unas putas.

− ¡Mamá! – la pelirosa le devolvió la mirada echando fuego por los ojos.

− Tu padre me va a escuchar. Pásame tu celular. – la pelinegra temblorosa, le prestó su móvil y la vio marcar con furia… conocida era su fuerza monstros, así que era muy probable que tuviera que comprarse uno nuevo. – No, no soy tu hija. – escupió furiosa, mientras Sarada cerraba los ojos, entendiendo que había metido a su padre en tremendo lio. − ¿Que qué pasa? Hay que ser bien cara dura para preguntarme ¿no crees? –guardo silencio, escuchando lo que le respondían del otro lado. – No, escúchame tú a mí: Puedes quedarte mil años por allá y andar fotografiándote completamente desnudo si quieres, pero por acá no te aparezcas. – la pelinegra vio a su madre abrir la boca ofendida. – Me largo entonces. Si está es tu casa, agarro mis cosas y me voy con los chicos. – Sakura se puso roja de furia. − ¡Ni se te ocurra!

− Mamá… − susurro la pelinegra furiosa. – Mamá, para.

− No Sarada, tu padre me tiene que escuchar. ¿Qué ejemplo le das a Seiya? – Sarada vio a su madre temblar. No sabía si de rabia o pena. – Para todo tienes excusa, Uchiha. – levantó su mentón y dio su último golpe. – Quiero el divorcio. Adiós. – Sarada la había vuelto a cagar.

**O.O**

Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol con furia. Luego de haber golpeado a su amigo rubio hasta al cansancio, se largo de la misión, sin importarle las consecuencias ni dejar a Naruto en problemas. Su matrimonio y familia estaba en crisis y era su culpa.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Naruto subir una foto de esa índole, sabiendo que Sakura era en extremo celosa? En cuanto la vio, y leyó los comentarios, supo que estaba metido en líos. A punta de Chidori's, obligo al rubio a borrar la imagen.

− Hmph – reclamo con fuerza. En cuanto viera a Sakura, le haría saber cuánto le molestaba que lo ignorara. ¿No que lo amaba? Al parecer se le había olvidado, aunque internamente, rogaba porque su mujer todavía lo amase por lo menos la mitad de lo que la amaba él a ella. Sabía de sobra que no era cariñoso, ni siquiera efusivo. Muchas veces era frío y distante, pero Sakura y sus hijos eran su tesoro más preciado. Si algo les sucedía, era capaz de volverse nuevamente un vengador. De recorrer todo el mundo, buscando al maldito que los hiciera sufrir.

Luego de muchas horas de correr sin parar, se vio frente a la entrada de Konoha. Con una patada monumental, abrió las puertas, que se encontraban cerradas porque era de madrugada. Los anbu que protegían el lugar, se lanzaron a atacarlo, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quién era y de que venía con sus ojos teñidos de rojo, pararon y se tiraron hacía atrás para dejarlo pasar a él y toda su furia. Pobre del que se cruzara en su camino.

Entro hecho un basilisco a su hogar y buscó los chakras de los miembros de su familia. Al sentirlos a todos, se tranquilizo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Fue hasta a su habitación y al entrar, se encontró a Sarada y Sakura durmiendo sobre su cama. Necesitaba hablar con su mujer, pero no quería despertar a su hija, así que caminó hasta la habitación de su primogénita y se acostó en su cama. Descansaría y trataría de calmarse para encontrar una solución a todo.

Despertó con el grito de Sarada, que al verlo sobre su cama, se sorprendió, pero salió rápido del asombro y se tiro sobre él a abrazarlo.

− ¡Papi! – Sasuke apenas supo responder y solo golpeo su espalda. – Te extrañé.

− Yo también. – le dijo, con su voz ronca y sensual. − ¿Qué hora es?

− Las 8 de la mañana ¿Cuándo llegaste?

− Hace algunas horas. – Sarada soltó su cuello y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama, mirándolo con mucho amor.

− Papá, no te vayas más. – le pidió con sus ojitos, que a pesar de estar cubierto con las gafas, se notaban tristes.

− Deje la misión tirada por venirme. – se sinceró. Sarada se mordió el labio. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Es mi culpa. – respondió bajito.

− ¿Qué hiciste? – al grano.

− Yo le mostré la foto a mamá. – Sarada se sonrojo. Sasuke asintió y a pesar de que debía enfurecerse, no pudo. Era su hija y tendría sus razones para haberlo hecho. – Mamá me había dicho que se quería separar de ti y yo pensé que si la ponía celosa, recapacitaría y dejaría esa tonta idea de lado, pero fue peor.

− ¿Desde hace cuanto que quiere separarse? – Sarada se levantó de hombros.

− Ayer nada más me dijo. – la pelinegra retorció sus manos como siempre cuando estaba nerviosa. – Mamá está triste. Deja de hacerla sufrir.

− Chara- ha – la voz de Mika interrumpió su conversación. − ¡Papá! – grito feliz, corriendo a trompicones para llegar a él. Sasuke se puso de pie y la tomo cuando estuvo a punto de caer de bruces. − ¡Papi, amo! – le grito, besando sus mejillas y apretando sus brazos regordetes en su cuello. − ¡Papi, ñondo! – Sarada se río y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Aspiro con fuerza el olor de su pequeña y se sintió en casa.

− Es verdad, papá. Hueles mal. – dijo Sarada, levantándose de su cama y corriendo a abrazarlo por la espalda. – Mika, papá es mío. – bromeo.

− ¡Ño! – la intento empujar, pero al ver que era imposible, se dio por vencida y volvió a apretar sus brazos por el cuello de su padre.

− Dejen de gritar. – dijo Seiya, entrando al cuarto, mientras se tallaba los ojos. – Es temprano.

− Deberías estar entrenando. – dijo Sasuke. Seiya, al verse visto por sus dos hermanas y padre, reacciono.

− Papá. – murmuro, pero no se dejo llevar por la emoción de abrazarlo con fuerza como quería. Debía mostrarse fuerte y frío, como un verdadero ninja. – Iré a entrenar de inmediato. – fue su escueta respuesta, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a Sarada.

− Ven acá. – le ordeno a su hijo. El pequeño se acercó a él despacio. En cuanto estuvo cerca, lo jalo de su hombro y lo abrazo con fuerza. – Los extrañé demasiado.

− Papi. – dijo el joven y apretó por la cintura a su padre. Aunque era alto, todavía no alcanzaba el porte de su padre. Solo le llegaba a la barbilla, igual que Sarada. − ¿No te irás?

− No. – entre los cuatro se apretaron y mostraron su amor con fuerza. Se amaban. − ¿Su madre?

− Por lo que huelo, está cocinando. – dijo la pelinegra. – Cuando desperté, ya no estaba en la cama. – Entonces Sakura si sabía que él estaba ahí, pero no había ido a verlo. Se sintió herido, aunque no hizo ningún esbozo. – Vamos a comer. Seiya tiene clases, yo tengo entrenamiento y Mika debe terminar de jugar con sus cubos.

− Shi. – Se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de su padre. Todos se separaron y Sasuke pudo dejar abajo a su hija. En cuanto ella se vio suelta y libre, hizo un puchero. – Papi.

− Pero Mika… − la pequeña estiro los brazos para volver a ser levantada. Todos bufaron sonriendo, pero Sasuke no la dejo pagando. La tomo y ella volvió a envolver sus brazos regordetes en su cuello. – Molestia.

− Amo. – murmuro ella, sin separarse de él.

Todos bajaron juntos. Sarada y Seiya iban delante, riendo por alguna idiotez, y él iba más atrás, junto a Mika. Aunque estuviese a punto de morir no diría que estaba nervioso, pero si lo estaba y mucho.

− Papá, ¿no te irás? – el pelinegro, miro a su hijo de igual tono de cabello, pero de ojos verdes como su madre y negó.

− ¿Entrenaremos juntos? – pregunto Sarada. El pelinegro asintió.

− Mamá, mira quien llego. – dijo feliz Seiya, pero Sakura ni se inmuto.

− Si lo escuche. – fue su escueta respuesta, todavía dada vuelta hacia el lavaplatos. − ¿Van a comer?

− ¡Si!, yo tengo mucha hambre. – grito un casi eufórico el Uchiha hijo.

− Mamá, pan. – dijo su pequeña hija, apenas soltándose de su padre. – Pan.

− Te escuché, Mika. – le hizo ver a su idéntica miniatura. – Sarada, Seiya, Sasuke ¿quieren algo?

− Mamá ¿Por qué no te volteas? – pidió el joven. – Papá te quiere saludar.

Sakura se giro sonriendo irónicamente, aunque para los dos menores, eso no fue notorio. Sarada, la miraba compungida, y Sasuke estaba con su rictus de frialdad típico.

− Hola. – Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar tan escueta respuesta. Como no quería ese tipo de idiotez, camino hacía ella y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, la tomo por debajo de su mentón y beso su boca con rapidez, pero profundidad. Al separarse, Sasuke miró los ojos de esa molesta mujer que amaba, y solo se encontró unos verdes completamente quebrados. Era momento de arreglar todo.

− Sarada, ¿puedes llevar a Mika al parque?

− Si. – respondió de inmediato, acercándose a ellos y estirando sus brazos para que su hermana la siguiera.

− Ño, papá. – Sarada y Sakura miraron a la pequeña aferrarse con su vida al cuello de Sasuke. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse triste, su hija amaba al idiota de su padre y sufría cuando lo tenía lejos.

− Mika, Sara te comprará un helado y jugaran en los columpios. – la pequeña al parecer se sintió feliz con esa propuesta y aceptó gustosa.

− Papá, no tengo dinero. – dijo avergonzada. –Mamá me quito la mesada.

− No te estabas portando bien. – dijo la pelirosa, que todavía estaba siendo arrinconada por su marido. – En mi cuarto…

− En nuestro cuarto. – corrigió Sasuke. – Sara, en tu habitación deje mi bolso. Saca dinero y compra comida para ustedes. – la pelinegra asintió y volvió a estirar los brazos a su hermana, que está vez si acepto.

− Sarada, tengo que cambiarle ropa a Mika y hacerle un bolso. – intento zafarse del agarre al cual la sometía el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero una mano sobre su cintura, se lo impidió. – Uchiha.

− Mamá, sé hacer todo eso. – Sarada le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Seiya. – Pulga, vamos. – los tres salieron.

− ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la cabeza. – Los chicos siguen en la casa y de verdad, tengo muy pocas ganas de discutir.

− Yo tampoco quiero discutir. – dijo Sasuke, buscando sus ojos con su mirada. – Sakura, mírame.

− ¿Para qué? – preguntó levantando su rostro. − ¿Era necesario que me besaras?

− Si. – Sakura quiso volver a escapar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitía. − ¿Qué hice?

− Todo el tiempo haces muchas cosas. – respondió generalizando. – Pero andar mostrándote por internet me parece lo último.

− Fue el dobe. – intentó zafar. – Sakura, sabes que lo que menos me interesa es que me miren. Si tengo esa estúpida red social es para poder comunicarme con ustedes.

− Conmigo no te has comunicado. – le recrimino, mirándolo furiosa.

− Porque me fui molesto. – su respuesta enervo aun más el genio de la pelirosa. Aparte, lo decía como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. – No me quiero separar.

− ¿Por qué? Dame una razón de fuerza para no hacerlo. – Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver que los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas.

− Porque te amo. – Sakura mordió su labio para no mostrarse sorprendida. – Vivir no tendría ninguna gracia si tú no estás cerca.

− Sasuke, el amor a veces no basta. – dijo ella, por fin logrando salir del encierro. Sus hijos pasaron por detrás de ellos y gritando adiós, salieron del lugar. – Adiós. Cualquier cosas me marcas.

− Si mamá. – dijo Sarada, corriendo para salir rápido. No quería que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

− Sakura, yo bloquee el amor luego de la muerte de mis padres. – explicó él, apoyando sus manos sobre la encimera. – Pero tú lograste mermar todas las paredes.

− Sigues huyendo. – le reprocho. − ¿Eso es amar?

− Fui a esta misión porque Konoha está siendo amenazado por varios grupos armados. No quiero que los chicos vivan lo que nosotros vivimos. – Sakura abrió sus ojos a todo dar. Sasuke se giró para enfrentarla – A ustedes los protegería de todo.

− Pero antes de esto, igual te ibas. – volvió a reprocharle Sakura.

− No seas injusta. Desde que nació Mika que no me había ido. – fue su turno de recriminarle. – No quiero separarme de ustedes. Ya me perdí el crecimiento de Sarada y parte del de Seiya. – intentaba hacerla entender, pero Sakura se encontraba completamente cerrada. − ¿Qué quieres que haga?

− Sasuke ¿tú nunca has mirado a otras mujeres? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño sin entender. − ¿Nunca has llamado a ninguno de los números que te han dejado en tus fotos o mensajes?

− Tengo 3 mujeres. – Sakura sintió su corazón apretujarse. – Las 3 son muy celosas.

− ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – le preguntó completamente herida. Se seco las traicioneras lágrimas con fuerza. – Pediré el divorcio acusándote de adulterio.

− ¿Y qué haré con las otras 2 mujeres? No me querrán si dejo a una sola. – La pelirosa tomo un plato y se lo tiró por la cabeza. Sasuke lo esquivo.

− Aparte las muy putas gozan sabiendo que son las otras. – Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella.

− No me gusta que las llames así. – Sakura inflo los cachetes con fuerza. – Son hermosas.

− Eres un maldito. – dijo llorando abiertamente. Sasuke aprovecho que bajo su cabeza, para tomarla de la cintura y envolverla con fuerza entre sus brazos. – Suéltame, Uchiha. Te cortaré tus bolas si no lo haces.

− Sakura, las otras dos son Sarada y Mika. – Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su frente. – Las amo tanto, junto a Seiya. No quiero nada más en la vida.

− No me respondiste. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. − ¿Has aceptado otras proposiciones?

− Lo único que acepto es mandarte vidas en el Candy Crush. – Sakura se río, sorbeteando su nariz. Sasuke era un tonto. − ¿Crees que teniendo todo lo que tengo, lo perdería todo por otra mujer? – Sakura se levantó de hombros y apoyo sus manos sobre los de él, pero sin mirarlo.

− Los hombres son más carnales. – Sasuke levantó una ceja y sonrió sugerentemente. – Me refiero a que se dejan llevar.

− Yo no me dejaré llevar por ninguna. – apretó más su cintura. – Ninguna logra ponerme como tú. Y más que eso, eres la única mujer la cual me conoce en todas mis facetas, porque yo quiero que las vea.

− Mi amor. – murmuro y tironeo su ropa para que se agachara a su altura y la besara. En cuanto sus labios chocaron, Sakura dejo escapar el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones y se dejo llevar por su marido. Sasuke la amaba y el hecho de que estuviera ahí, escapando de una misión, le reafirmaba eso. − ¿Dejaste solo a Naruto?

− Si, después de golpearlo. – Sakura movió la cabeza. – Se lo merecía. Casi te pierdo.

− ¿Te desespera perderme?

− Hmph – Sakura volvió a reír.

− A mi si, por eso soy así. Perdón. – dijo sonrojada y apenada. – No alcancé a pedir los papeles de divorcio.

− Créeme, no te firmaría ningún papel para dejarte soltera. – Sakura levantó una ceja. – Tú eres celosa, pero yo lo soy 3 veces con todos ustedes.

− Con ustedes te refieres a los chicos ¿verdad? – Sasuke la miro con suspicacia.

− ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto inquisitivo.

− Por nada, sólo pregunto. – la siguió mirando suspicaz. – Sasuke.

− Si Sarada tiene novio, me gustaría conocerlo. – Sakura se sonrojo. – Te delatas sola ¿sabías?

− Sarada no tiene novio. –respondió lo más resuelta que pudo.

− Si y yo no soy vengador. – dijo irónicamente. − ¿Quién es?

− Deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. – le reclamo Sakura, separándose de él. Camino de regreso a la encimera, para seguir picando vegetales. – Sarada es grande.

− No, no lo es. ¿Quién es? – pregunto nuevamente directo. – Sakura, de un modo u otro me enteraré.

− ¿Qué quieres de almuerzo? – Sakura pensaba en Sarada y en como la querría matar cuando supiera que su padre sabía.

− Voy a buscarla. – le dijo girándose.

− Ni se te ocurra. – la voz de ultratumba que uso, erizo el pellejo del pelinegro. – Quiero mi reconciliación.

− Sakura, tenemos toda la noche… − Sakura se movilizó hacía él y tomándolo de la mano, lo guio a la escalera. − Molestia, tengo un asunto que atender.

− No, no tienes nada que atender. Estás hediondo y yo estoy necesitada de mi marido. – subió algunos escalones, dejando al Uchiha debatiéndose en la parte baja. – Está haciendo como calor ¿no crees? – dijo Sakura, sugerentemente, desabrochando su blusa. En cuanto Sasuke vio el comienzo de los senos de su mujer, su sangre se calentó. – Me gustaría sacarme toda la ropa de encima. – Tiro la blusa lejos y desabotono su jeans.

Segundos más tarde, estaba completamente desnuda y siendo sometida bajo la boca desenfrenada de su marido, que también se había desnudado y la había metido a la bañera.

− Me vengaré porque no me fuiste a ver en la mañana. – dijo Sasuke.

− Estaba enojada. No te merecías una bienvenida. – le recordó Sakura. – Aunque ahora te puedo dar la "bienvenida" y la "reconciliación".

− Y pediré repetición en cada una si no quedo saciado. – Sakura se sonrojo. – Eres una molestia exquisita.

− ¿Eres tú? Alguien cambió a mi marido. – Sasuke bufó poniendo los ojos blancos y se lanzó de lleno a besarla.

Sakura pensó que esa había sido su mejor idea para distraerlo. Ya sabría qué hacer para aplacar la bestia en que se convertiría al saber el nombre del novio de Sarada. Por mientras, disfrutaría de una rica mañana de sexo desenfrenado.

**O.O**

− Mika, no tan arriba. – dijo Sarada, ordenándole a su hermana, que obviamente, no haría caso. – Princesa, para.

− Ño. – Dijo, subiendo los escalones del lugar. En vez de entretenerse en los columpios o el resbalín, se había quedado enamorada de una escalera larga y sinuosa. – Chara, yupi.

− Si, Chara yupi. – dijo su hermano sentado a su lado, mordiendo la hamburguesa que tenía en su mano. – Sara, ¿mamá está enojada?

− Se le pasa rápido el enojo, pulga. No te desesperes. – Seiya le dio la razón, sabía que su padre siempre conseguía apaciguar a su madre.

− Oye, Himawari me dijo que te vio el otro día con Bolt. – Sarada quedo estupefacta mirando hacia el frente. − ¿qué te traes con él?

− Somos amigos. – respondió de inmediato.

− Si claro. – ironizo el Uchiha. − ¿Cuánto llevan?

− ¿Acaso todo el mundo está empecinado en emparejarme con el tonto Uzumaki? – reclamó la bella chica.

− Es bonito saber que me encuentras tonto. – el rubio se giro en 180 grados para devolverse por donde venía. Sarada la había vuelta a cagar ¿Acaso había adquirido un don atribuible solo a su tío Naruto? Al parecer su padrino le había otorgado una herramienta de rara eficiencia, como lo era la impertinencia.

− Bolt. – susurro ida. El chico se largaba.

− Ve a buscarlo, tonta. – la voz de su hermano, instándola a correr tras él fue como una linterna para su cabeza. Ella no tenía para que esconder su relación. A ese tonto e idiota chico lo amaba y no lo perdería por temor a lo que dijera su familia o más bien, su padre.

− ¡Bol! – grito la menor de las Uchiha. − ¡Bol ayuya! – los tres levantaron sus miradas al ver a Mika colgando de la escalera. Sarada quedo paralizada y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso.

El rubio corrió con rapidez, y salto cada uno de los escalones para alcanzarla. Justo cuando la tomo de su manito, Mika se soltó. Hubiese caído por lo bajo de 4 metros de altura. Bolt la tiro hacía arriba y la tomo en brazos.

− Mika, ¿Cómo se te ocurre subir ahí? – La pequeña se afirmo con fuerza a su cuello. Sarada llego corriendo hacía ellos y detrás de ella venía Seiya, quien había tirado lejos su hamburguesa.

− ¡Tonta! ¡Te pudiste haber muerto! – le grito Sarada al borde de un ataque de nervios. − ¿Qué hubiese hecho sin ti, pequeña? – se la quito a Bolt y la tomo en brazos, apretándola contra ella. – No permitiré que te subas a ninguna cosa.

− Chara. – dijo la pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. – Ño.

− Chara sí. Nos iremos a casa. – Dijo Seiya, abrazando a sus dos hermanas. Después de unos minutos, donde se apretaron entre los tres como lo habían hecho por la mañana, todos bajaron de la escalera, escoltados por Bolt.

− Bueno, yo me voy. – Seiya le hizo un gesto a su hermana.

− Pásame a Mika. – Sarada miró a su hermano y a Bolt. Tenía que hacerlo. Le entrego a la pequeña y corrió a tomarle la mano a Bolt.

− Bolt, gracias. – murmuró. El rubio asintió intentado zafarse de su agarre. – También lamento lo que dije. Es mentira que te encuentro un tonto.

− Ok. – fue su escueta respuesta. – Me debo ir.

−Bolt, perdóname por favor. – rogo con fuerza, agarrándole la otra mano. – Mírame.

− Sarada, de verdad déjame ir. – La pelinegra era orgullosa, pero no tonta. Como todo Uchiha, cuando amaba, lo hacía tan profundamente que era capaz de todo.

− Te amo, tonto. – casi grito. − ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

− Sarada… − la miro incrédulo.

− Si o no. – exigió saber. Sin levantar sus ojos de las manos unidas.

− Es mi deber pedirte noviazgo – rezongo él, como niño pequeño. − ¿Por qué siempre te adelantas? Tú me diste el primer beso, tú dijiste el primer "te quiero", tú me tocaste a mí antes que yo a ti. – Sarada se río, pero no lo miró. Era divertido recordar ese momento cuando su mano se perdió entre sus pantalones. – Tú te desnudaste antes de que yo te lo pidiera.

− Eres un poco lento. – se justifico. − ¿qué dices?

− Que si, tonta. – la tiró con fuerza para que chocara con su pecho, agacho la cabeza y la tomó de las mejillas para besarla.

− ¡Bavo! – unas manitos pequeñas y regordetas, aplaudieron con fuerza. La nueva pareja al mirarla, la vieron sonreír mostrando sus cuatro dientes. − ¡Bavo!

− Me encanta tener a esa pequeña de cuñada. – susurro, sin soltar a su novia. – Y también a Seiya.

− ¿Vamos a comer? – sugirió Sarada, acercándose a sus hermanos. − ¿Qué dicen?

− Podríamos ir al Ichiraku – ofreció Bolt. Sarada hizo una mueca de asco. − ¿Dónde quieres ir?

− Vamos a comer a mi casa. – dijo temblorosa. – ¿quieres?

− Eeh… − Bolt se sobo la nuca. – Vamos.

**Horas más tarde…**

− ¡Bavo! – la pequeña aplaudía amarrada a su silla de comida. La escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos era digna de una película cómica.

Bolt estaba siendo ahorcado por su padre, que tenía los ojos rojos. Sakura y Seiya intentaban separarlo del rubio y Sarada, tenía su frente apoyada contra la mesa.

− ¡Te acostaste con mi hija, maldito hijo del dobe! – grito Sasuke.

− ¡Bavo! Bol, Chara amo – todos la miraron. – Novo.

− ¿Novo? – preguntó Sasuke, sin entender.

− Quiso decir novios, papá. – en cuanto Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró a su hermana que caía desmayada nuevamente sobre la mesa. Al parecer, el don de la impertinencia se lo habían traspasado. Eso pasaba porque se habían mezclado las familias.

− ¡Maldito Bolt! – grito y ayudo a su padre a ahorcarlo.

Dicen las malas lenguas que luego de todo ese embrollo, Sakura uso su fuerza sobrehumana y golpeo a los dos hombres de su familia y Sarada… ¡activo el Sharingan!

.

.

.

Harina de otro costal (y también de otra dantesca pelea) sería cuando Sasuke se enterara que a su mujer la deseaban chiquillos de la edad de su hija.

Dicen que será divertido ver a la mitad de los adolescentes corriendo, mientras el poseedor del Sharingan corre tras ellos, dispuesto a mutilarlos con su espada. Eso de ser Uchiha y vengador tenía sus deberes, y él no los iba a evitar.

Dicen…

* * *

_No sé bien, pero creo que este es mi OS más largo. Me he demorado dos días en llevarlo a cabo y la verdad, muchas partes fueron escritas de tirón (14 hojas enteras de word con letra verdana y tamaño 8 xDD) Me nació luego de escuchar como la gente reclama contra las redes sociales y el intenet en sí. Bueno, la gente reclama por todo xDDD.  
Este es mi regalo de navidad para tod s ustedes. Viene desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. También, creo que será mi último OS. Me enfocaré en los dos long-fic's que estoy escribiendo (uno es un SasuSaku) para cumplir con mi promesa de subir capítulo como máximo 5 días (o si es muy necesario, una semana) Así que se darán cuenta que mi tiempo se reducirá a nada y mis musas se irán completamente a tratar de inspirarse para esos dos.  
__Bueno pequeñuelos, les mando un besote gigantesco desde Chile, el país con más modismos del universo y de los vinos ricos.  
Espero pasen una maravillosa y linda navidad, que más que regalos, disfruten con sus familias y sea un lindo día en general.  
Muchos abrazos (creo que repartiré a lo largo del globo xD) y nos leemos en mis otros fic's si es que pasan xD. Cuídense y recuerden dejar un review, ya sea para criticar, alabar, despotricar o simplemente decir "Feliz Navidad"_

_Pd1: L s quiero !_  
_Pd2: Cualquier error gramatical, coherencia o cohesión, hagánmelo saber. Reviso los capítulos muchas veces, pero suelen pasarse errores de tipeo o de concordancia (de algo que quise decir, luego borré y cambié por otra frase, pero no fue bien borrado y se enredo todo (a todas las autoras les pasa))_  
_Pd3: Pasen a leer mi nuevo SasuSaku, las invito cordialmente. En una de esas les gusta y disfrutan de un grato momento leyéndolo, como yo disfruto escribirlo._  
_Pd4: Cierro posdatas xD _

_**LilyLoop**_


End file.
